Elemental Mystery
Elemental oracles gain their powers from forces that balance or blend elements together. Spells Revelations Dance of Whirling Water (Ex) You dance through the battlefield with all the grace and power of the waves, sweeping up enemies and tossing them away with the powers of air and water entwined. Whenever you succeed at an Acrobatics check to move through an enemy’s square, you gain a competence bonus equal to half your oracle level (minimum +1) on trip combat maneuvers against that creature until the start of your next turn. At 11th level, you gain Whirlwind Attack as a bonus feat, and you can make bull rush combat maneuvers in place of any of the attacks granted by Whirlwind Attack; you cannot move with enemies bull rushed this way. Desert Mirage (Su) Air and fire shroud you from your enemies’ vision and superheat your strikes in combat. You can surround yourself with heated air as a swift action, gaining concealment (as per the blur spell). At 7th level while you are using this ability, your melee attacks each deal an additional 2 points of fire damage. You can use this ability for 1 minute per oracle level per day; this duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-minute increments. You must be at least 3rd level to select this revelation. Elemental Aegis (Su) When you take this revelation, choose one element: air, earth, fire, or water. You can conjure an enveloping, protective force made of this element that grants you a +4 armor bonus to AC (this manifests as a solid rush of air over your body, rocky plates covering your skin, and the like). At 7th level, and every 4 levels thereafter, this bonus increases by 2. You can use this armor for 1 hour per day per oracle level. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-hour increments. At 13th level, you receive an additional boon depending on the element you chose. If you chose air, you gain a +2 bonus on Reflex saving throws. If you chose earth, you gain a +2 bonus to CMD. If you chose fire, you gain fire resistance 2 (this stacks with any other fire resistance you have). If you chose water, you gain a +4 bonus on Swim checks. Elemental Allies (Su) The beings tied to the fundamental elements can hear your calls plainly when you seek aid from them. When casting summon monster spells to summon elementals with the air, earth, fire, or water subtype, you can cast the spell as a standard action instead of a casting time of 1 round. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to your oracle level. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Elemental Channeling (Su) You can heal and harm elemental beings. You gain Elemental Channel(your choice of air, earth, fire, or water) as a bonus feat. You gain the cleric’s channel energy ability, as a cleric of your oracle level, but only to use Elemental Channel. The DC for this effect is 10 + half your oracle level + your Charisma modifier. At 5th, 10th, and 15th level, you gain Elemental Channel with one of the remaining elemental subtypes as a bonus feat. You can take other feats to add to this ability, such as Improved Channeling, but not feats that alter this ability, such as Alignment Channel. This revelation’s effects do not stack with levels in other classes that grant the channel energy ability. Elemental Resistance (Ex) The forces of the Elemental Planes envelop and inure your flesh against hostile energy. You gain resistance 2 to acid, cold, electricity, and fire (this stacks with any other resistance you have of that type). This resistance increases to 5 at 7th level, 10 at 11th level, and 20 at 17th level. Flowing Step (Ex or Su): Fire’s hunger and water’s flow grant you swiftness and elegance, and you move with breathtaking purpose and grace. You can increase your base speed by 10 feet. At 7th level, while using this ability, you can use Acrobatics to move at full speed through threatened squares or other creatures’ squares without increasing the DC by 10. At 11th level, while using this ability, you can walk on liquid as if using water walk, and you are immune to damage caused by proximity to (but not immersion in) lava, magma, and similarly heated stone. You can use this ability for 1 hour per day per oracle level. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-hour increments. Oracles with the lame oracle curse cannot select this revelation. Reforged Arms (Su) The forge’s fire turns earthen ore into useful metal, and you can hone weapons in the same way. As a standard action, you can touch a metal or stone weapon and transform it into a masterwork equivalent if it is not already a masterwork or magical weapon. At 3rd level, you can also have the weapon act as if it were made of alchemical silver or cold iron (your choice when you activate this ability) for the purpose of bypassing damage reduction. At 7th level, 15th level, and 19th level, the weapon gains a cumulative +1 enhancement bonus, though this bonus does not stack with any enhancement bonus the weapon already has. At 11th level, you can have the weapon act as if it were made of adamantine rather than of alchemical silver or cold iron. This effect lasts for 1 minute per oracle level, and you can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Roiling Soil (Su) Combining your mastery of earth and water, you shape the battlefield in your favor, bending the terrain to benefit you and your allies and hinder any who might oppose you. The ground within 5 feet per 2 oracle levels you have shifts and rolls unpredictably; if you use this ability underwater, the surrounding waters churn. This area moves with you, and you and your allies are unaffected by the roiling terrain. Other creatures can move within the area at half speed with a successful DC 10 Acrobatics check. Failure means they stop moving for the round, while failure by 5 or more causes them to fall prone; if underwater, creatures gain the effects of being off-balance instead of falling prone. This effect lasts a number of rounds equal to your oracle level, and you can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Sweeping Impact (Ex) You can shake the earth and buffet foes with the roaring force of wind you draw from the Elemental Planes of Air. When performing a bull rush as part of a charge, if you push the target at least 5 feet, you can attempt a trip combat maneuver against that creature as a free action. You are not tripped if you fail this check by 10 or more. At 7th level, you can bull rush or trip creatures two size categories larger than you; for every 4 levels you gain beyond 7th, you can bull rush or trip creatures an additional size category larger. Final Revelation Elemental Conduit (Su) Upon reaching 20th level, your body undergoes an internal elemental shift, and you become a living conduit of the Elemental Planes. Your external appearance remains the same, although you may take on certain cosmetic elemental traits (such as smoldering hair or pebble-like skin). You become immune to critical hits and precision damage such as from sneak attacks. You no longer need to breathe, eat, or sleep. Category:Oracle Mysteries Category:Needs to be Edited